


November Tumblr Prompts

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Various bits written on tumblr this month





	1. Talking In your Sleep

There was definitely a trace of humor on Rex's lips as he kissed his lover. "I've never seen you so exhausted," he told her. "Did you know when you sleep that deeply you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do." He rested his forehead on hers, having the trick of that now to avoid the sharp bite of her headdress. "You told the generals what idiots they were, and if they'd just follow your plan, they'd get out of this mess."

Ahsoka considered that, then snorted. "Okay, maybe I'm holding a grudge for that last mission then."


	2. Leaving Behind

Jame knew she was restless; even as they had made love, there had been an energy coiled inside Ahsoka. Now, he found himself alert as she moved from their berth, a heaviness in the air.

Some instinct had him keep his breathing even. Maybe he didn't want to argue with her on this rare chance to be together. Maybe… he knew it wouldn't change her mind.

"Stay safe, Bait," she said in such a tiny whisper that he almost gave up and turned to her. Whatever was riding her skin… was not going to be easy for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jame is borrowed from B_Radley with permission.


	3. Trusting Instincts

Pod Racer growled, again, at the Chancellor, making Anakin sigh, apologize, and leave the man's company. He didn't know why his anooba pup detested the politician so much. After all, Pod Racer loved all the rest of Anakin's favorite people.

"Wait." Anakin dropped down next to his beloved rescue animal. "Why don't you like him?" he asked in a low voice, near his borrowed speeder. Pod Racer whined, snuggling in under Anakin's hands for pettings and scritches while Anakin caught the impression of a bad meat smell from the pup.

It was food for thought against Padmé's suspicion and fear.

+++

Padmé tried to keep still as Anakin told her he was concerned about the Chancellor, all because Pod Racer didn't like him. 

She didn't care that her husband believed the anooba over her; she was feeding Pod Racer a prime steak just as soon as she could.

"There is something wrong with him, Ani. He no longer disavows the power he receives as temporary," she told Anakin. "I think you should listen to Pod Racer's instincts."

The anooba pup thumped his tail happily at being mentioned by his human's mate.

"I'm… I don't want to believe it. But I do."


	4. Keep Flying

Chopper ran the routines again; the new transmitter was working just fine.

He'd never had any compunctions against salvaged parts before this.

This part wasn't just any part. R3-A3 had been as loyal to his meatbag as Chopper was to Hera, in his own way. 

There had been a tradition among the pilots he had served before, a ghost of a memory that now floated free. When a pilot crashed and burned, their squadmates took a piece of the pilot's gear on the next flight.

This was more like that, Chopper decided. He was going to keep R3-A3 flying high.


	5. Meeting the Pirate

"You want me to work with WHO?!"

"Please, calm down, and just trust me."

Now, as Hera watched the Pantoran pirate come aboard, she resisted the urge to curse at Fulcrum in her head. This woman was associated with —

"You must be the Spectre that a certain spy boss sent me to meet," Lassa said with as much charm as Kanan on a good day, and a particular shift of her body that made it seem so sincere. "Any woman that Fulcrum recommends must be more than capable."

"I do try," Hera said, reminding herself that Fulcrum was usually right.


	6. A Warning

Quarrie glared at the con artist currently posing as a buyer and Rebel sympathizer. He picked up his wrench and pointed it in the smooth operator's direction.

"You are not the kind of person that honestly opposes the Empire. For now, yes, maybe. Later?" He waggled the wrench. "I will tell you this, Calrissian. Some day, you will make a deal that you will regret. One that will burn your refuges, and leave you with the ashes of all you sought to hold close in your schemes.

"Now go, before I have you removed. I will not deal with you."


	7. Going Home (At Last)

Hera watched as a statue of her father was erected on its plinth, and then rested her hand on Chopper's dome. The Emperor was dead. The Rebellion would turn to the political side of things, and that was not her arena in the least.

"Are you ready, Chopper? There's nothing left for us here, nothing else to do."

He made a questioning noise, and she smiled. "Yes. We're going to them. Time for us to be a family. And you to watch over my daughter, as you watched over me."

Chopper was pleased by that, as they left for home.


End file.
